South America (New Pleistocene)
South Americas, like the rest of the world has significantly dried due to the expansion of the polar icecaps. Much of South America is grassland and desert. In the Amazon basin, the extensive rainforests are now reduced to a few tiny pockets, surrounded by extensive areas of tall grass savannah with scattered trees. Though these rainforests are rather limited, they still manage to be filled with biodiversity and thrive. Amazon Grassland The Amazon grassland lies at the tip of what was once South America. Rainfall is low, and the Amazon river has dwindled. In these dry conditions there are frequent bushfires, triggered by lightning or the Sun. The fires cover huge areas at great speed. Grasses rapidly recover from these fires; slow-growing trees are few. ---- #An animal that is a relic across the Amazonian grassland is the giant anteater, Myrmecophaga tridactyla. Though xenarthans have taken a decent hit over the millions of years, they still manage to survive in the Americas. One secret to the giant anteater's success is its diet, anteaters feed on termites. Termites are rich in protein, very renewable and above all else adaptable. #The Ground capuchin, Papiocebus amazonii, is a large ground-dwelling monkey that has evolved to fill the ecological niches similar to ground-dwelling Old World monkeys such as baboons and macaques. It resembles a tree-dwelling capuchin, but is larger, at a size between a macaque and a baboon, it is stockier in build, and lacks a prehensile tail of its ancestors. #The jaguar, Panthera onca onca, is a large pantherine cat native to South and North America. It has adapted relatively well from the transition from rainforest to grassland in parts of the Amazon. #The Amazonian elephant, Loxodonta amazonii, is a lowland species of elephant and is descended from African elephants that escaped from zoos. It has formed a new species after evolving to fill the ecological niches similar to the long-extinct Pleistocene browsers such as ground sloths. #The Prairie tapir, Tapirus prairii, is a lowland species of tapir and is descended from modern tapirs that adapted to life in the grasslands. It vagley resembles modern tapirs, but is slightly larger and has slightly longer legs to escape from evolving grassland predators. #The South American hippopotamus, Hippopotamus americanii, is a species of hippopotamus native to vast riverbanks across the grasslands of the Amazon. It is descended from invasive common hippopotamuses of Africa that were brought to South America by Pablo Escobar. It has hardly changed much from its ancestors from Africa. #The plains guanaco, Lama campestribus, is a lowland species that is descended from guanacos that evolved a larger size and life on the plains. It fills some of the notoungulate niches and grow to around 700kg #The Bush hunting dog, Speothocanis americau, is a descendant of bush dogs that became more African wild dog-like in size and appearance. They live in large packs to hunt down prey. They closely resemble African wild dogs. #The Brazilian river cattle, Bos meritium, are a larger zebu-like descendant of domestic cattle used as livestock during the Holocene. A few cattle were released or escaped During the Last World War and started a feral population. Average height is around two meters high and three meters in length. #The maned fox, Chrysocyon vulpes is a smaller dhole-like descendant of the maned wolf. The maned wolf evolved to become smaller and faster due to the introduction of large predators. Despite this, little has changed behaviorally; they are still solitary and feed on Solanum lycocarpum, commonly known as wolf apple. #The Brazilian gray wolf, Canis lupus cucumis, is a descendant of gray wolves that migrated to South America during the Second American Interchange. And they eventually formed a new subspecies. In height they stand about a (3ft) and weigh an average of 190lbs. #The Brazilian prairie dog, Cynomys brazilis, is a descendant of prairie dogs that migrated to South America during the Second American Interchange. They can be distinguished by their darker back and lighter underbelly. #The lowland deer, Gengis amazonus, is a descendant of white-tailed deer that travels in large herds of 15 to 50 animals; they have evolved to be primary grazers and vaguely resemble axis deer. #The American badgers, Taxidea, have migrated south and have more than tripled in size in the grasslands. #The cougar survives, though the sole surviving species, Puma viridi, is little more than half the size of present day ones. # Patagonian gray wolf, Canis lupus oncas, a subspecies of gray wolf that lived in the Amazonian grassland in large packs. They resemble their ancestors, the introduced Tibetan wolves that interbred with Mexican wolves that migrated to South America. The ancestors of the Patagonian gray wolf: a pack getting ready for a hunt.> #a new comer to the south america a new species it is known as ProtoSmilodon populator its more common name is the south american Kukri cat 'about the size of a african male leopard with a shorter tail and more stocky build then its relatives in North America. its known to take down large prey with its deadly teeth. Amazonian Rainforest The Amazonian rainforest is doing relatively well in South America, despite its deduction. It houses many of the species of monkeys and birds that fled from most of what used to be Brazil and some new more interesting characters. Though the rainforest hasn't been changed that much due to the ice age, the introduction of much megafauna has. ---- *'Titanic armadillo, Gigandasypus amazonicus, is a large armadillo that is descended from the nine-banded armadillo. It has evolved to replace the extinct giant armadillos, which sadly became extinct due to humans. It resembles the extinct giant armadillo, but with a slightly longer muzzle and tail. *'Giant tree sloth', Bradypopithecus gigantii, is a descendant of three-toed sloths that evolved to be larger due to the ice age, about the size of the orangutan. It is stockier in build and is more omnivorous than its ancestors. *'Howler baboon', Alouattapapio deinodontus, is a descendant of brown howler monkeys that grew larger due to introduction of non-native predators such as domestic cats. It resembles a thicker and stronger version of a modern brown howler monkey with longer arms and legs. *'South American rhinoceros', Rhinoceros americanii, is a native South American species of rhinoceros that is descended from Indian rhinoceroses which escaped from zoos. Other than being slightly bigger and stockier than its ancestors, it largely resembles the Indian rhinoceros. *'South American tapir', Tapirus terrestris, is a species of tapir that is native throughout the rainforests of South America. It has not changed much since modern South American tapirs, although it is more alert due to new and evolving predators. *'Amazon river dolphin', Inia geoffrensis, is a species of toothed whale native to the rivers of South America. It has not changed much for millions of years. *'South American alligator', Caiman alligatoromimoides, is a species of crocodilian native throughout the riverbanks of the Amazon. Despite its name, it is not an alligator, but a large caiman, and evolved into alligator-like species due to convergent evolution, and is about the same size as the American alligator Argentine tundra desert because Argentina has a land bridge connecting its self with Antarctica many animals have migrated into it.the grasslands have the North while the Tundra desert owns Argentina. * Tundra Buffalovis ' ''Buffalovis tauros Family: Bovines Region: Argentine tundra Diet: Grass, leaves, flowers, roots, fruits, berries Ancestor: Domestic Sheep Habitat: Grasslands Lifespan: 25 years Descended from sheep, the Buffalovis, the analogue of bison in New Zealand, live on the grasslands in large herds of over 1,000 individuals. Gestation period for the Buffalovis lasts for 6 months and produces a single calf.they have migrated from New Zealand through the antarctic land bridge. * Canis maritmus also known as the '''False polar bear ,polar dog or is most common name The red and white death because it normally attacks during blizzards to ambush prey and the fact there white fur becomes a deep dark red. With a short snout and large bone crushing teeth it commonly feeds on whale carrion a strategy called survival of the scariest and not really attacking animals just stealing kills. But is still a formidable beast on its hind legs if it were to stand on its hind legs it would be about 11 feet tall weighting in about 775 lbs and is able to run as fast as a horse.they have migrated from Antarctica they have taken the niche of the short faced bear. * tundra stoat is relative to the catlike tiger stoat they are ambush predators they solitary animals with huge territories. they have thicker coats then there northern cousins.they have been known for hunting similar to tigers and directly compete with the Silent dog but they are not too comfortable with water.they have followed the herds into south america they have a higher metabolic rate then cats so they hunt much more often and constantly look for food. * Snow Horse relative of the horses from New Zealand they have large woolly coats and they follow the herds of Plains tahr and eatting the lichens that they dig up.they are simlar to the Yucatan horse.they are able to survive on barely any food and they have been moving north into south america. * plains tahr '''is a goatlike animal native to the himalayas and here introduced to New Zealand and now they have increased insize to a elk sized animal they live in large herds.they migrate with tiga goats they use there horns to dig up flowers and grasses under the ice and snow. they have migrated into south america. * '''Tiga Goat is a relative of the new Zealand striped goat that came over the land bridge. they are hardy like reindeer and caribou.they live in herds migrating across the land.they live in HUGE herds they migrate to where there are greener pastures.they mave came into south america for the search for food. * '' Canis familarus lupus lupus'' Known more commonly as the Polar Hound a pack hunting lupine hunter that plans ahead and sets up ambushes on other animals about the size of a north american grey wolf. They have very strong jaws and is able to open its jaws 90 degrees able to get there whole mouth a round a mans head and then crush it like a watermelon. And is known for violent in pack fighting often resulting in death. But are known for common cannibalistic behavior because they are constantly in and out of starvation but breed like rabbits able to have 15 puppies twice a year and the other females help take care of or left alone with the puppies and there is no food available they will cannibalize the puppies and the mother.there range has been expanding to New Zealand and into south america they are a hardy animal able to survive in many climates except for humid climates. Category:South America